James T. Kirk
|-|Captain Kirk= |-|Admiral Kirk= |-|Nexus Kirk= Summary Captain James Tiberius "Jim" Kirk was a male Human Starfleet officer in the 23rd century. He was arguably one of the most famous and highly-decorated starship captains in the history of Starfleet. As the Captain of the Constitution-class starships [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (Original Series)|USS Enterprise]] and USS Enterprise-A, Kirk served Federation interests as an explorer, soldier, time-traveler, and diplomat. His exploits were required reading for cadets studying Early Starfleet History in the 24th century. They included the saving of the Phylosians from extinction, despite it being a violation of the Prime Directive, along with his saving of the Baezians and Chenari years earlier, and a record-setting number of first contacts. This record stood until the 2370s, when Captain Kathryn Janeway set a new record by being the first Federation captain in the previously unexplored Delta Quadrant. (TOS: "Whom Gods Destroy", "Errand of Mercy", "Assignment: Earth", "Journey to Babel", "Elaan of Troyius"; Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country; Star Trek Generations; DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations"; VOY: "Q2", "Friendship One") Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A, likely higher physically. 9-C with firearms and melee weapons. 8-C with laser pistols. 9-C to at least 8-C with Type 1 & 2 phasers, likely higher with Type 3 phasers. Much higher with psychokinetic powers | 7-B | Unknown Name: James Tiberius Kirk Origin: Star Trek: The Original Series/The Animated Series Gender: Male Age: 32-34 (TOS), 35-37 (TAS), 52 (II/III), 53 (IV), 54 (V), 60 (VI/Generations) Classification: Human, Starfleet officer, Captain of the Starship Enterprise, Rear Admiral Powers and Abilities: Leadership skills, Skilled tracker, Tactical genius, Skilled with laser and phaser weapons (which can be used to stun, heat, kill, self-detonate or disintegrate living creatures), Skilled HtH combatant (elements of Judo and wrestling), Very limited resistance to poison and Mind Control, Can operate auxiliary crafts, Psychokenesis, Mind Control, Technology Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (after injecting kironide), Skilled with firearms and explosives, Superhuman Speed and Perception (after drinking Scalosian water) | Flight, Spaceflight, Fusion explosives | Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Vine Manipulation, etc. Attack Potency: At least Athlete level, likely higher physically (Occasionally fought and held his own with large monster aliens and held his own against Spock with plak tow). Street level with firearms and melee weapons. Building level with laser pistols (Had enough power to blast through rocks, security glass and to disintegrate Humanoid-size androids). Street level to at least Building level with Type 1 & 2 phasers (Can stun and disintegrate humans, Type 2 phasers had the capacity to destroy a significant portion of a starship with a forced chamber explosion), likely higher with Type 3 phasers. Much higher with psychokinetic powers (Overpowered Parmen who shook the Enterprise in orbit) | City level+ (Disabled the "planet killer" via an impulse engine overload) | Unknown (Commanded some forms of magic) Speed: At least Athletic Human, likely higher (Regularly performed dives and rolls, either to evade phaser fire or to attack an opponent, thereby often jumping off walls and other fixed elements), Subsonic+ to Supersonic attack speed with guns, Speed of Light attack speed with lasers/phasers, FTL+ in hyper-acceleration (Is this fast) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Could only operate impulse at 1/3 power) | At least Athletic Human, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, likely higher (Pushed a boulder off a cliff). Far higher with psychokinesis Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class, likely higher Durability: At least Athlete level, likely higher | City level with the rigged Constitution class starship | Unknown Stamina: Considerably above average (Held his own against Spock on his thin atmospheric planet of Vulcan) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons, at least dozens of metres with guns. With Type 1 phasers: stun – thirty meters, heat – two meters, disrupt – twenty meters, dematerialization – ten meters, with Type 2 phasers: stun – ninety meters, heat – six meters, disrupt – sixty meters, dematerialization – thirty meters. At least several kilometres with the rigged Constellation. Planetary with psychokenesis Standard Equipment: Sub-space communicator, laser pistol, hand phaser (either Type 1 or Type 2), phaser rifle, grenade launcher, tricorder, rigged Constellation, lirpa, ahn-woon, Romulan disruptor, makeshift cannon, Colt 1921AC Thompson, M1911, MP40, Belgian Dueling pistol, Single Action Army, Walther P38, Flintlock Pistols, American Derringer Model 1, sword, whip, axe Intelligence: Kirk is a starship captain with high degree of education and having comprehensive knowledge of starship systems. He's knowledgable in various fields even if not to the same extend as the various specialists aboard the Enterprise. He's also quite good at negotiation, often defeating superior beings in arguments. His historic role as an explorer was rivaled by his reputation for tactical genius. Weaknesses: Although he was cured of Vegan choriomeningitis, the organisms of the disease continued to be carried in his blood. Kirk's life span is shortened in hyper-accelerated time, in addition to being susceptible to cellular damage, which could result in him aging to death in mere minutes as a result of the slightest injury. Allergic to Retinax V; as a result, he occasionally used old-fashioned corrective lenses to adjust for his increasing farsightedness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Induced Self-Destruction: Kirk's negotiation skills and wits often allowed him to turn his opponent's logic against themselves. This often proves catatrophic for advanced machines that find an unsolvable paradox, either overloading or initiating their own termination in the process. Fans often call this Kirk "talking computers to death". * Evasive maneuver: Evasive maneuvers (also known as evasive action or defensive pattern) were a sequence of defensive movements employed by starship commanders to evade enemy weapons fire, or capture. These movements were specified by predefined or on the spot course changes. Although each race used different terminology for their evasive maneuvers, the tactics remained the same. * Gravitational slingshot: The gravitational slingshot is a method of utilizing the gravitational pull of a large interstellar body as a means of propulsion. This technique is achieved by flying in a steep parabolic partial orbit around the body. It often appears as if the object being propelled will crash into the body. This technique was used in 2269 by Captain James T. Kirk in order to fool a malevolent entity into leaving the ''Enterprise''. (TAS: "Beyond the Farthest Star") Key: Base with amps | With the rigged Constellation | In the Megan Universe Note: This covers the prime reality of Kirk. Gallery File:Command_Wrap_Kirk.png|Command Wrap Kirk File:Kal-if-fee_Kirk.png|Kal-if-fee Kirk File:Mirror_Kirk_Full.png|Mirror Kirk File:Gangster_Kirk_Full.png|Gangster Kirk File:Romulan_Kirk_Full.png|Romulan Kirk File:Platonian_Kirk.png|Platonian Kirk Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Captains Category:Light Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier